A Marriage
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Hanya sedikit kisah tentang Kim Jongin yang akan dijodohkan oleh Appa-nya. "Kau jangan mengecewakan Appa dan Umma-mu, ne? Buatlah mereka bangga." / "Tapi, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, Soo!" / "Jongin, bagaimana? Kau suka dengan perjodohan ini?" / KaiSoo and other. / RnR please (:


**A Marriage**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo**

**Support Cast :: Park Chanyeol, 2Min, OnKey, and other~**

**Genre :: Romance. Family. GS. 1S.**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: Hanya sedikit kisah tentang Kim Jongin yang akan dijodohkan oleh Appa-nya. "Kau jangan mengecewakan Appa dan Umma-mu, ne? Buatlah mereka bangga." / "Tapi, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, Soo!" / "Jongin, bagaimana? Kau suka dengan perjodohan ini?" / KaiSoo and other. / RnR please (:**

**Disclaimer :: Semua cast kembali pada diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, SM Ent, dan sang pencipta. Tapi, cerita ini murni dari otak author ^^**

**.**

**Warning :: Genderswitch. Typo(s). Oneshot. Bukan EYD yang baik dan benar. Alur berantakan dan cerita pasaran.**

**Untuk yang tidak suka, dianjurkan untuk tidak membaca :D**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy and you like it… Happy Reading, all~**

**.**

**.**

**_Amazing KaiSoo_**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ tinggi berkulit _tan_ eksotis dengan wajah tampan nan lembut itu kini sedang berdiri di balkon lantai dua rumahnya yang megah. Namanya Kim Jongin. Dia tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama seorang _namja_ lain yang lebih tinggi darinya berada tidak jauh di belakangnya. Park Chanyeol, orang yang sedang berdiri mendampingi Jongin pagi itu.

"Chanyeol…" Panggil Jongin. Tatapan matanya lurus ke depan, pada taman yang sedang terdapat beberapa orang maid sedang mengurus bunga yang ditanam _Umma_-nya disana.

"Ya, Tuan Muda?" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh bahagia?" Jongin bertanya. Raut wajahnya datar, namun dari nada bicaranya Chanyeol dapat meyakinkan sesuatu kalau Tuan Muda-nya sedang bimbang.

"Kenapa Tuan Muda bicara seperti itu? Bukankah Tuan Besar sangat menginginkan Tuan Muda bahagia sehingga selalu mengabulkan apa yang Tuan Muda inginkan?"

Jongin menarik nafas, sedikit berat. Matanya menatap ke atas langit sekarang. Cerah. "Apakah aku seorang anak yang durhaka, Chanyeol?" Tanyanya, lagi.

Chanyeol yang berdiri sedikit di belakang Jongin menatap punggung Jongin heran. "Maksud Tuan Muda?" Alisnya mengkerut.

"Dari kecil, aku selalu berusaha untuk mengikuti apa yang _Appa_ inginkan. Sekolah di _academy_ selama 9 tahun di London, dan juga mengambil kuliah di jurusan bisnis dan management, padahal aku mencintai seni dan ingin masuk jurusan seni. Aku selalu ingin membuat _Appa_ bangga padaku. Menyetujui untuk meneruskan memimpin perusahaan dan segalanya. Tapi, untuk hal ini kenapa aku juga tidak diperbolehkan untuk memilih? Bukankah ini masa depanku?"

Chanyeol mengerti sekarang. Mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh Jongin. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil memandangi punggung seorang _namja_ yang sudah seperti adik baginya.

"Kenapa _Appa_ menjodohkanku? Bukankah itu berarti aku tidak dibolehkan memilih pilihan hidupku sendiri? _Appa_ tidak suka aku bahagia dengan pilihanku…" Lanjut Jongin.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda… Bukan maksud saya untuk lancang. Tapi, mungkin saja Tuan Besar mempunyai suatu yang lebih baik untuk Tuan Muda? Tuan Besar pasti tau mana yang terbaik untuk putranya…" Ucap Chanyeol. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud membuat Jongin semakin sedih. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin Jongin berpandangan buruk pada _Appa_-nya sendiri.

Jongin terkekeh kecil, masih memunggungi Chanyeol. "Aku tau. Kebahagiaanku ada di tangan orang tuaku. Begitu, kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, meski ia tau Jongin tidak akan melihatnya. "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, Tuan Muda. Tapi…" Belum sempat ucapan Chanyeol selesai, Jongin sudah menyela.

"Aku tidak diijinkan bahagia, berarti mereka tak menyayangiku. Bukan begitu, _hyung_?" Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang, menghadap pada Chanyeol dan tersenyum miris.

"Tidak, Tuan Muda. Anda bahkan sudah disayangi sebelum anda dilahirkan. Begitu dibanggakan dan dimanjakan oleh Tuan dan Nyonya besar. Berharap anda lahir dengan selamat dan selalu sehat. Menjadi malaikat bagi keluarga besar Kim. Anda tau itu."

**Grep~**

Jongin dengan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Erat, bahkan sangat erat. Sementara Chanyeol, ia hanya membeku.

"Kau _hyungku_. Satu-satunya _hyung_ yang aku punya dan yang paling mengerti diriku sepenuhnya. Chanyeol _hyung_, aku ingin seperti ini sebentar saja, boleh kan?" Tanya Jongin, manja.

Chanyeol melembut. Dengan tanpa ragu, tangannya menyentuh punggung Jongin. Mengelusnya pelan-pelan sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol tau, mungkin bagi Jongin yang merupakan anak tunggal pasti merasa kesepian karena tidak ada saudara yang bisa diajak bicara atau sekedar bersenda gurau saat waktu senggang. Hanya berkutat dengan pelajaran dan juga buku-buku tebal milik perusahaan.

"Sudah merasa tenang, Tuan Muda?"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. "Panggil aku Jongin. Bukankah aku ini _dongsaeng_mu? Dan kau adalah Park Chanyeol. _Hyung_ku satu-satunya. _Arasseo_?" Tegas Jongin.

Chanyeol tertawa. Tuan Muda-nya memang begitu manja namun juga tegas disaat bersamaan. "Bagiklah, Jongin. Anda puas?"

"Sangat puas,_ hyung_." Jongin tertawa lepas, begitupula Chanyeol. "Ah, sudah hampir siang. Aku harus ke rumah sakit, _hyung_. Kyungsoo pasti sudah menungguku." Jongin dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk bersiap pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Tunggu, Jongin! Apakah perlu ku antar?"

"Tidak usah, _hyung_. Aku akan membawa mobil sendiri. Katakan pada _Appa_, kalau aku akan pergi menemui seseorang sebelum aku pergi ke acara perjodohan nanti malam." Jawab Jongin tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol dan terus berjalan ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol hanya diam di tempatnya. Memperhatikan Jongin yang sudah bersiap dengan tasnya dan kemudian berlari kebawah. Dapat Chanyeol lihat dari balkon itu, Jongin sudah melesat pergi dengan mobil _sport_ berwarna _Metallic Blue_-nya.

**Puk.**

Seseorang menepuk pundak Chanyeol dari belakang, dan saat Chanyeol menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang dibelakangnya, Chanyeol langsung membungkuk sopan.

"Tuan Kim…"

"Haha. Sedang memperhatikan Jongin? Apa hari ini ia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Tuan Kim pada Chanyeol. Berdiri di samping Chanyeol dan sama-sama melihat ke bawah balkon.

"Tidak ada. Tuan Muda Jongin tidak bicara apapun hari ini. Tapi… apakah anda yakin dengan perjodohan untuk Tuan Muda?"

"Kenapa? Apa Jongin berkata ia tidak ingin dijodohkan?"

"_Anniyo_. Tapi, Tuan Muda sudah memiliki pilihan untuk masa depannya, Tuan. Dan sepertinya, Tuan Muda sangat mencintai _yeoja_ yang kini bersamanya."

"Aku tau yang terbaik untuk putraku, Chanyeol." Ucap Tuan Kim, membuat Chanyeol bungkam dan hanya tersenyum pada Tuan Besar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tuan Muda tau, kalau ia harus menjadi kebanggaan anda. Tuan Muda akan menemui _yeoja_-nya sebelum mengikuti anda pada acara nanti malam." Kata Chanyeol.

Tuan Kim mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol "Aku yakin Jongin akan bahagia saat melihat siapa _yeoja_ yang akan dijodohkan dengannya nanti malam. Dan untukmu, kapan kau berencana melamar Byun Baekhyun, hm? Bukankah kalian sudah lama menjalin hubungan?" Tuan Kim seperti sedang menggoda. Sementara Chanyeol menatap Tuan Kim malu-malu.

"Tidak usah malu padaku, Chanyeol. Kau sudah ku anggap seperti anakku. Jadi, beritau aku kapan kau berencana melamar Baekhyun, hm?"

"Tuan…"

"Baiklah jika kau belum siap mengatakannya. Tapi, jangan pernah menyembunyikan apapun padaku. _Arasseo_? Kau adalah kepercayaanku, Chanyeol. Kau juga kepercayaan Taemin juga Jongin. Anggaplah kami keluargamu juga." Dengan itu, Tuan Kim meninggalkan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol terdiam dengan perkataan Tuan Kim yang terakhir.

Selang satu menit, Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang. Meskipun tidak ada siapapun, tapi Chanyeol membungkuk sopan. "_Kamshahamnida_, Tuan Kim."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin sedang berjalan dengan setangkai _White Rose_ di tangannya. Ia melangkah santai. Senyumnya semakin merekah kala ia sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu ruangan di rumah sakit itu. Dari kaca kecil yang terdapat di pintu, Jongin tau kalau ada seorang _yeoja_ di dalam sana, sedang terduduk di atas kasur dengan jarum _infuse_ di tangan kirinya dan juga sedang membaca sebuah majalah –sepertinya.

Dengan tanpa ragu, Jongin mulai membuka pintunya perlahan. "Selamat siang, tuan putri…" Sapa Jongin, tersenyum lebar saat _yeoja_ itu menoleh kaget padanya.

"Jongin!" Pekik _yeoja_ itu keras. Melempar majalah yang sedang dibacanya ke meja di sebelahnya dan merentangkan tangannya gembira.

Jongin hanya tertawa dan terus berjalan mendekati sang _yeoja_. "Kau merindukanku, Soo?" Tanya Jongin. Menyambut tangan sang _yeoja_ yang sudah merentangkan tangannya terlebih dahulu. Memeluknya erat sekali.

Dapat Jongin rasakan kalau _yeoja_ itu –Kyungsoo- mengangguk di dadanya. "Sangat. Sangat dan sangat merindukanmu, Jonginnie…" Ucap Kyungsoo manja. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Jongin.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Maafkan aku. Dua hari kebelakang aku ada tugas kuliah, ditambah _Appa_ yang memberiku berkas perusahaan yang harus aku kerjakan." Jongin terdengar menyesal.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah manis milik _yeojachingunya_, yang sudah dua hari ia tak melihat wajah itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "_Gwaenchanayo_, aku mengerti." Ucapnya.

"Oia, aku punya setangkai mawar putih. Aku yakin kau menyukainya." Jongin memberikan setangkai _White Rose_ yang tadi dibawanya. Tangan Kyungsoo langsung mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Jongin dan mencium baunya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Jonginnie… Darimana kau tau kalau hari ini aku sangat merindukan mawar putih? _Appa_ dan _Umma_ terlalu sibuk, sampai aku tidak pernah dibelikan bunga sekarang." Bibir Kyungsoo mem_pout_ lucu, membuat Jongin semakin gemas.

Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang rawat Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lembut. "Karena aku tau apa yang hatimu katakan. Hehehe…" Jawab Jongin, memberikan sedikit cengiran khasnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti dan menyimpan bunga itu di meja di samping ranjangnya. "Tumben kemari? Apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau _Appa_-mu mencarimu? Kau datang bersama Chanyeol?" Pertanyaan dari mulut Kyungsoo begitu banyak. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo sedikit penasaran kenapa Jongin mendadak kemari. Mengingat kalau Jongin sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau tidak suka aku disini? Kau tidak suka kalau aku khawatir pada _yeojachinguku_, eum?"

Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng keras. "_Anniyo_! Bukan begitu maksudku… Aku hanya…" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mau meneruskan perkataannya lagi.

Dengan itu, Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau tau? Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak berada di sampingmu saat kau melakukan operasi seminggu lalu. Dan aku baru mengunjungimu setelah beberapa hari berlalu. Aku ingin sekali menemanimu setiap hari, tapi aku tidak bisa." Jongin kembali menyesal setelah mengatakan apa alasan yang sebenarnya. "Dan hari ini, aku ingin seharian disini." Lanjut Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan tangannya menangkup kedua pipi _chubby_ Kyungsoo. "Sudah merasa sehat?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Lambungku sepertinya sudah berfungsi kembali. Tapi tetap saja aku harus banyak istirahat dan menjaga pola makanku." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, cepatlah sembuh, Baby Soo. Aku ingin kencan." Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Sementara Kyungsoo, pipinya sudah memerah sempurna.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo, dan dengan kilat mencium bibir lembutnya. Melepaskan rasa rindu pada sang _yeojachingu_.

**.**

Hari sudah semakin siang dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2. Jongin masih berada di rumah sakit itu, bersama _yeojachingu_nya, Do Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana perjodohanmu, Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Terdengar tegar, namun nyatanya ia tidak mampu membohongi hatinya yang merasa sakit saat ini.

Jongin diam, ia tidak ingin menjawabnya. Yang ada, Jongin malah mengesampingkan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap pada Kyungsoo dan memeluk pinggangnya. Memang, sekarang Jongin sedang terbaring di atas ranjang rawat Kyungsoo. Berdua.

Keduanya terdiam. Kyungsoo tau, kalau Jongin seperti ini, berarti Jongin sedang dalam masalah. Ia memilih diam, menunggu Jongin berbicara dengan mata yang memandang ke atas.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mempertahankan semuanya. Aku memang bodoh, tidak bisa mempertahankan apa yang aku genggam. Maaf." Jongin berucap dengan wajah yang tenggelam di bahu Kyungsoo. Menambah eratnya pelukan pada pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau? Aku tidak suka pada _namja_ yang selalu membantah apa yang diperintahkan orang tuanya. Dan saat ini, aku bangga padamu. Bangga karena kau sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menentang perjodohan yang diinginkan _Appa_-mu." Wajah Kyungsoo menoleh kesamping, pada Jongin yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Kyungsoo.

"Soo…"

"Kapan pertemuannya?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Kali ini, Jongin menatap mata bulat indah milik Kyungsoo.

"Malam ini. Tepat jam 8 malam." Jawabnya singkat. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau jangan mengecewakan _Appa_ dan _Umma_-mu, ne? Buatlah mereka bangga." Nasihat Kyungsoo.

Namun sepertinya Jongin tidak terima. "Tapi, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, Soo!" Ucapnya agak keras. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak, namun kembali tersenyum saat itu juga, lebih tulus lagi.

Kyungsoo menggelengkn kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tau, kalau kau sangat mencintaiku. Tapi, aku tidak ingin melihatmu mengecewakan orang tuamu. _Arra_?"

Jongin terdiam. Sampai akhirnya, dia terpaksa mengangguk. "_Arasseo_." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Walaupun hatinya merasakan sakit yang berlipat-lipat. Bahkan, rasanya lebih sakit dari pada saat melakukan operasi pada lambungnya yang terkena radang seminggu lalu.

"Kapan kau bisa pulang dari sini?"

"Mungkin malam ini. Dokter berkata begitu padaku."

"Hhh~~ aku ingin mengantarmu pulang. Dan, aku tidak mau pergi ke acara perjodohan konyol itu."

Kyungsoo mengelus pelan rambut Jongin. Membuat Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Tidak. Kau harus tetap pergi kesana. Itupun, kalau kau tidak ingin membuatku kecewa." Kyungsoo tersenyum, namun Jongin tau kalau senyuman itu palsu. "Tenang saja, _Appa_ dan _Umma_ akan menjemputku nanti malam."

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Jongin. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Jongin menyesalkan perbuatannya hari ini pada Kyungsoo.

"_Gwaenchana_…" Balas Kyungsoo.

Lagi-lagi, mereka terdiam. Hanya suara ribut para suster dan beberapa orang diluar sana yang terdengar. Selama beberapa menit, keduanya tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun.

"Kapan kau akan pulang, Jongin? Mungkin orang-orang di rumahmu sudah berkeliling untuk mencarimu…"

"Soo…"

"Hm?"

"Jangan mengusirku untuk pergi dari sini. Hari ini saja, biarkan aku tidur di sampingmu. Aku janji, setelah waktunya aku pasti pulang dan berada di acara perjodohan itu."

Kyungsoo mengerti. Ia berbalik untuk menghadap Jongin. Di usapnya kepala Jongin dengan sayang sambil tersenyum manis. "Tidurlah. Aku mencintaimu, Jonginnie…" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, Soo." Jongin memeluk lebih erat pinggang Kyungsoo dan mencoba menutup matanya dan menikmati hangatnya tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Saat Jongin menutup matanya, air mata Kyungsoo jatuh. Mencoba tidak terisak agar tidak membuat Jongin lebih khawatir lagi. Sebentar lagi, Jongin bukan miliknya lagi, bukan _namjachingu_nya lagi. Nanti, mungkin Jongin akan menjadi milik orang lain. Dan kalau itu sampai terjadi, maka saat ini adalah saat terakhir Kyungsoo dan Jongin bisa bersama. Sebelum Jongin menjadi milik _yeoja_ lain…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Minho, Kim Taemin, dan putranya, Kim Jongin sudah siap di sebuah meja makan, di sebuah restoran ternama di Seoul. Mereka bertiga memakai pakaian resmi yang sangat rapih, mengingat ini adalah acara yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu oleh keluarga Kim (kecuali Jongin), yaitu perjodohan antara putranya dan putri teman Minho.

"_Appa_, haruskah aku lakukan ini?" Jongin bertanya. Minho, sang _Appa_ menatap putranya terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, Jongin?"

"Apakah harus aku menjalani perjodohan ini? Tidak taukah _Appa_ kalau aku sudah memiliki pilihan sendiri untuk hal ini?"

Kini, Taemin pun ikut menatap intens pada Jongin.

"Ini harus kau lakukan, Jongin. Agar kau bahagia di masa depan dan untuk melanjutkan kesuksesan perusahaan yang akan kau pimpin kelak." Jawab Minho.

"Tapi, _Appa_…"

"Maaf, Jongin _chagi_. Sebaiknya, kali ini kau turuti saja apa yang _Appa_-mu inginkan." Taemin mengelus punggung Jongin dengan sayang.

"Kapan aku meneolak keinginan _Appa_?" Gumamnya pelan. Minho dan Taemin mendengar gumaman itu, namun mereka memilih untuk diam dan tidak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan mereka dengan putra tunggalnya.

Tak lama, datanglah beberapa orang mendekati mereka. Minho, Taemin dan Jongin berdiri untuk menyambut siapa yang mereka tunggu. "Hai, Jinki." Minho melambaikan tangannya pada orang yang dipanggilnya Jinki.

Sementara yang dipanggil hanya balas melambaikan tangannya. "Maafkan kami atas keterlambatannya. Mengurus keluarnya putri kami dari rumah sakit agak rumit sekarang. Harus mengurus surat ini dan itu." Jinki membungkuk pada keluarga Kim.

"Ahahaa~, tidak apa. Oia, ini putraku…" Minho menunjuk Jongin, dan menyuruh Jongin untuk memberi salam pada Jinki.

Jongin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya dan membungkuk sopan pada Jinki dan orang-orang yang ada di samping Jinki. "_Annyeong_, _ahjussi_, _ahjumma_." Sapa Jongin.

Jongin tidak terlalu melirik pada _yeoja_ yang sedang duduk di kursi roda di samping Jinki. Karena menurut Jongin, itu mengerikan. Begitu pula dengan _yeoja_ itu.

"Ah, dia tampan sekali, Minho." Puji Kibum, istri Jinki.

Semuanya tertawa. "Dia memang tampan, mirip denganku. Tapi sifatnya turun dari _Umma_-nya." Kata Minho. Merangkul pinggang Taemin dari belakang. Taemin hanya tersenyum malu.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa tujuan pertemuan ini. Ini putriku, Do Kyungsoo. Ia baru saja operasi lambung seminggu yang lalu karena dia memang suka melupakan apapun saat mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Kelelahan yang dialaminya ditambah dengan pola makan tak teratur. Dia memang bandel dan mungkin kami bisa menyebutnya _workaholic_." Jinki memperkenalkan _yeoja_ yang sedang duduk di kursi roda, yang dibelakang kursi roda itu ada Kibum.

Jongin terbelalak kaget. Matanya membulat saat menatap langsung pada _yeoja_ yang baru saja dikenalkan Jinki barusan. Ya, itu Kyungsoo!

"Dia baru saja diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit oleh dokter." Tambah Kibum. "Ayo, kenalkan dirimu sayang…"

Dengan gugup, Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya. "_A-annyeong haseyo_. _Naneun_ Do Kyungsoo imnida… Selamat malam _ahjussi_, _ahjumma_, dan… Jongin." Kyungsoo sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya yang terduduk di kursi roda.

Sungguh, Kyungsoo juga tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

"Kibum-ah… Dia sangat manis." Puji Taemin. "Dia juga cantik dan sopan." Tambahnya.

Keluarga Do hanya mampu tersenyum. "Jongin, bagaimana? Kau suka dengan perjodohan ini?" Tanya Minho, menyentuh pundak Jongin. Jongin hanya menatap Minho tak percaya. "Bukankah Kyungsoo sangat cantik? _Appa_ yakin, kau akan bahagia jika menikahi _yeoja_ secantik dan semanis Kyungsoo." Sang _Appa_ kembali menggoda putranya.

Jongin menatap Minho heran. "_Appa_…"

"Minho, sebaiknya kau jelaskan saja yang sesungguhnya. Kasihan, Jongin sampai bingung seperti itu." Ucap Jinki, sedikit tersenyum aneh.

Jongin juga menatap Jinki heran.

"_Appa_, sebenarnya ini ada apa?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar bertanya pada _Appa_-nya, sedang yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hahaha~ baiklah, sebenarnya begini. _Appa_ cukup kesal padamu, Jongin. Kau tak pernah membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah. Kau juga tidak pernah membicarakannya pada kami. Kau hanya bercerita tentang Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol. Dan dengan info dari Chanyeol, _Appa_ tau kalau Kyungsoo adalah putri dari Do Jinki, teman _Appa_. Dan kami sepakat untuk membuat perjodohan ini dengan sedikit berakting." Jelas Minho. Jinki, Taemin dan Kibum mengangguk membenarkan.

Sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap orang tua mereka dengan _shock_. "Kau jahat, _Appa_!" Seru Kyungsoo. Wajah manisnya tampak memerah. Dan itu menambah kesan manis untuk Minho dan Taemin.

"_Appa_, kau tau? Aku hampir saja mati memikirkan masalah yang menimpaku tentang ini. Bahkan, aku hampir berniat kabur bersama Chanyeol hanya untuk menghindari perjodohan ini." Jongin berseru, ia kesal pada _Appa_-nya sendiri.

"Tapi, pada akhirnya kau menyukai perjodohan ini, bukan?" Goda Minho dan Jinki bersamaan.

Kyungsoo menunduk malu, sedangkan Jongin tersenyum pada _Appa_-nya. "_Gomawo_,_ Appa_, _Umma_!" Ucapnya.

Semuanya tersenyum.

**.**

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitauku kalau kau juga akan dijodohkan?" Jongin bertanya. Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar restoran dengan Jongin yang mendorong kursi roda yang sedang di duduki Kyungsoo.

"Mana aku tau, Jongin. Saat _Appa_ dan _Umma_ menjemputku tadi, aku hanya disuruh untuk memakai gaun ini dan katanya kita ada pertemuan dengan orang penting. Aku baru mendengar ini barusan, saat Minho _ahjussi_ menjelaskan. Kau tau, Jongin? Aku tidak berani menatapmu tadi, aku terlalu takut kalau yang ada di depanku adalah orang lain yang tidak kukenal saat _Appa_ mengatakan perjodohan untukku."

"Apalagi aku. Aku sudah _stress_ dari sebulan lalu. Saat _Appa_ akan menjodohkanku dengan seseorang." Jongin membuang nafas.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo tau karena saat itu Jongin langsung datang padanya sambil menangis.

"Tapi, akhirnya aku menyukai perjodohan ini. Karena orangnya, adalah dirimu."

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Jongin. Dapat dilihatnya Jongin sedang tersenyum lembut. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "_Ne_." Gumamnya senang.

Jongin berhenti mendorong kursi roda itu, kemudian berjalan ke depan Kyungsoo dan bersimpuh dihadapan _yeoja_ itu. "Kau mau berjanji padaku, Soo?"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya heran.

"Saat kau menjadi istriku, kau tidak boleh terlalu keras bekerja. Jangan sampai aku melihatmu seperti ini lagi. Duduk di kursi roda. Jangan membuatku khawatir dengan sifatmu yang egois dan _workaholic_ itu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, pangeran Kim. Aku berjanji padamu. Hehe." Kyungsoo memberikan cengiran manisnya. Telunjuknya terangkat dan menyentuh ujung hidung Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Soo." Jongin menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Menatap mata bulat _yeojachingu_nya dengan dalam.

Wajah keduanya sama-sama mendekat. Hingga akhirnya, bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut. Hanya sekilas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Jonginnie." Balas Kyungsoo. Terlihat seperti meng-_copy_ ucapan cinta Jongin tadi siang saat di rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di salah satu meja, dua keluarga itu tersenyum senang.

"Bukankah mereka sangat serasi, Jinki?" Tanya Minho. Matanya lurus memperhatikan Jongin dan calon menantunya, Kyungsoo.

"Iya, kau benar." Jawab Jinki.

"Tapi, aku melihat kekesalan di wajah Jongin saat kami datang tadi." Ucap Kibum, dan itu diangguki oleh Taemin.

"Sudah pasti dia kesal. Drama yang di rencanakan Minho dan Jinki itu sedikit keterlaluan. Aku juga melihat Kyungsoo sedikit tegang tadi." Taemin yang menjawab.

"Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka tetap bersama, bukan? Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk Jongin, dan kebahagiaannya adalah Kyungsoo."

"Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo."

Dan mereka berempat akhirnya kembali berbincang, membicarakan rencana pertunangan putra dan putri mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END~!**

Khekhekhe~

Kenapa bisa jadi sepanjang ini? Padahal, perkiraanku ini hanya mencapai 1500 word, loh O.O kok malah melebihi 3000 word, ya?

Ulalalaa~ fict aneh. Dan aku gak mau banyak bicara ^^

Semoga para readers suka dan maaf atas kesalahan yang terdapat pada fict ini (:

Silahkan review ^^

Hehehe (-^_^-)

Gomawo buat yang udah baca *deep bow*


End file.
